Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-6a + 8}{a + 6} - \dfrac{-7a + 2}{a + 6}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-6a + 8 - (-7a + 2)}{a + 6}$ Distribute the negative sign: $k = \dfrac{-6a + 8 + 7a - 2}{a + 6}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{a + 6}{a + 6}$